Candor or Dauntless
by luvbooksforever
Summary: This is just a normal truth or dare story. Yes, it's over-used, but I love these stories, so I'm going to do one. This is my first fanfic, so don't hate if it's terrible! also: Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or the characters. NO WAR
1. Chapter 1

I was just sitting, right next to the chasm, thinking 'how did I come in 1st?' Today is my first day as a dauntless member and I'm still shocked about last night. I keep wondering until a voice jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Tris! _TRIS_!" Uriah shouts.

"What do you want, Uriah?" I say , annoyed at being taken out of my thoughts.

"Well, I want to know if you want to come over to my place for candor or dauntless!" Uriah explains excitedly.

"Uh... sure." I agree. "I'll meet you there in 2 hours?"

"Sure! Buh bye Trissy!"

"Hey! Don't call me Trissy!" I shout after him. He just waves it off and keeps running.

I sigh, then head off to Christina's to see if she knows.

I knock on the door and immediately she answers.

"Tris! hey! What are you doing here?" she asks.

I reply to her, "Well, I was wondering if you knew about the candor or dauntless game that Uriah told me about."

"oh, yeah!" Christina says, slapping herself on the head. "He told me about that. And since you're going, and you're already here, I'm going to dress you for it!"

"What?! No, why?!" I ask her

"Well, you probably don't know what the game is, so you aren't going to know how to dress. also, you need new clothes and so do I, so we are going to go shopping!"

I let out a frustrated groan, but still follow her as she heads of to the stores.

Page break!

Several stores and arguments later, we are finally heading into the last store. That is, until I see what it is.

"What?! There is _no way_ that I am going in there!"I tell Christina.

"But whyyyyy?" Christina whines. "you have to! you don't want to be seen in granny panties do you?"

"Wait. Who's gonna see me in my underwear?"

"You've really never played candor or dauntless, huh?" she asks me.

"No! I'm from abnegation!"

"Ok, fine. if you pick candor, you have to answer a question. If you pick dauntless, you have to do a dare. If you don't want to do the truth or dare, then you have to take off a piece of clothing." she explains.

I start to get worried. I don't want anyone seeing me in my underwear, but there will probably be some things that I won't do, and some things that I won't answer. I then realize we've been standing outside the lingerie shop for about 5 minutes and we're starting to get weird looks. I sigh, and then give in.

"All right."

"YES!" Christina shouts, and then drags me in.

Page break!

After about 15 minutes, we head back to Christina's apartment to change.

"Here, take these!" Christina says, throwing me some clothes. "Go into the bathroom and change!"

"Okay." I say and put everything on.

I go out and she looks at me. "Wow." she breathes

I know what she's talking about the mini skirt, tank top, cropped t-shirt, and leather jacket make me look like I'm 16, not 12.

Christina changes into a tank top, skinny jeans, and a jacket. after that, we both head off to Uriah's for the game.

**AN: Oh my god. My first story! Yay! Anyway, please review and tell me how I did. This is my first fanfiction, so don't be to hard on me! :). Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

We get to Uriah's apartment right on time. It's only 3:00 in the afternoon, so we should have plenty of time to play. When we start to knock, the door is opened immediately.

"Hey Christina, hey Tris!" Uriah says

"Hey Uriah" we chorus back.

"Come on in."

We walk in and see Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Tobias, Lynn, Will, and Peter sitting in a circle. I sit between Christina and Tobias.

"Why is Peter here?" I whisper to Tobias

"I don't know." He replies.

"Oookay. Who's going to start?" Zeke says.

"I will!" shouts Uriah. "Okay... Shauna! Truth or dare?"

"Uhm... Dare!" Shauna says.

"I dare you to go out into the pit and tap-dance." Uriah says evilly.

Shauna's POV

Geez, what an easy dare. What Uriah doesn't know is that when I was 8-12 years old, I was a tap dancer. I could have gone professional probably if I had chosen Amity for my faction.

"Okay!" I say back with enthusiasm and walk out to the pit.

Tris' POV

I walk out after Shauna with Uriah to see her fulfill her dare. Uriah looked at me and holds up something. A video camera. I grin back at him and turn back to the pit where Shauna is just starting to dance.

I watch her, amazed. I didn't know that she could tap-dance! Me and Uriah exchange an awed glance. after about 5 minutes, Shauna comes back.

"So, what did ya think?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't tell us you could dance!" I say.

"Well, I used to when I was ages 8-12." she explains.

"Oh." is all Uriah manages. after that we all walk back.

when we all get back, shauna starts again.

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us what's going on with you and Tris."

"Ok. It all started between the second and third stages. I took her to my fear landscape and then we went down to the chasm and kissed. Now we're boyfriend and girlfriend." He says. I smile and lean against him. he puts his arm around me.

Everyone looks at me with gaping mouths. Everyone, except Peter. He looks like he's going to explode.

"So that's why she placed first! She didn't earn it, she was just his favorite!" Peter shouts.

"I think Peter has gone off the deep end." Uriah jokes.

"Peter, truth or dare?" four says.

Peter lifts his chin and says, "dare"

"I dare you to leave." four says

Peter scoffs. "Gladly." He then gets up and leaves.

Will decides to take the next turn. "Tris truth or dare?" he asks me.

"I pick truth"

"What are your fears?"

I start to get nervous. I decide to take my jacket off.

"Aww..." everyone says.

"Christina, Truth or dare?"

"I pick..."

**AN: that's it for this chapter! please review and give me ideas! It will help me a lot!**

**Till (probably) tomorrow!**

**buh bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm still bored, and yes, 3 chapters in one day, but they're too short! I'm going to try to make this longer. Let me know what POV you like too. I'm going to try a lot of POVs, sooo... yeah.**

**You probably want the story, not an authors note, so here ya go!**

3rd person POV

"Truth" Christina decides.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts.

"Can it Uriah! Wait. Why didn't you yell that when Tris chose truth?" Christina retorts.

"She would try and get me back. I don't want to be a victim of her anger." says Uriah. Tris just sits there with a smirk on her face

"Okay. Anyway, what's your worst fear?" Tris says evilly

Christina mumbles something, but no one hears.

"What was that?" Tris said smirking.

"Moths" she says looking down.

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing.

"Guys, stop laughing!" Christina says desperately. "ANYWAY, Marlene truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to say 'in my pants' after every sentence for the rest of truth or dare"

"Ugh..." Marlene says. Christina looks at her. "... in my pants"

Everyone starts snickering.

"Uriah, truth or d" Marlene asks.

"DARE!" Uriah cuts her off. "I am Dauntless!"

"Oh yeah?" Zeke says "Act like it."

"alright. Uriah, I dare you to..." Marlene cuts off, thinking. "I dare you to go out into the pit scratching your crotch, saying 'damn, these crabs really itch in my pants!' Forget the in my pants part in my pants. God dang it Tris in my pants!"

Uriah got a disgusted look on his face. "I think I'll pass, thank you very much" and then he takes off his shirt.

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she says calmly

"I dare you to make out with the first boy that you see in the hallway."

"ok"

she goes out and comes back two minutes later with a bruise forming on her cheek and her grinning like crazy.

"I kissed the first guy that I saw, but then his girlfriend came up and punched me. she's now in the infirmary." Lynn informs us

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I am not a pansycake!" Zeke says grinning.

"I dare you to lick whipped cream off of Shauna's stomach."

"Ok." says Zeke, his grin getting bigger.

Uriah gets the whipped cream excitedly and puts too much on Shauna. "Have fun, bro" he says.

Zeke licks it all off and by the end of it, Shauna is starting to squirm, and her fingers are in his hair.

He clears his throat. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four."

Tris POV

He wants me do _what? _I can't believe he said that. We aren't really a couple, so it might be awkward. although, it's not really worth stripping. So, I just sigh and lead Four into the bedroom.

When we're in the room, we just sit for a minute, but it gets awkward fast.

"What do people do during this anyway?" I ask Four, cause I truly have no clue.

"Well, most people make out, but" then he has to stop because I jumped on him and pushed him into the mattress. I kiss him, and it starts out gentle and sweet. But then my fingers travel up to his hair and his hands go to my waist. He squeezes my hips before putting his hands on my back, pulling me closer to him. He then runs his tounge on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I pause for a split second, but then allow it. Right as we start to get really into it, everyone bursts into the room.

"Time's up, lovebirds." Zeke shouts in my ear

"OW! What the hell Zeke?" I say to him

"Just come on, everyone's waiting on you two." We follow him back to the circle where everyone turned to us, amused. I think they had suspicions of what went on in there, and my appearance did not help. Messed-up hair, my crop top falling off, and my tank pushed up halfway, I must look like a mess. Tobias isn't much better.

"Alright, Uriah, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!" I smile evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello** people of fanfiction! Today is really boring so, yes, this is my first day doing this story, and yes, this is 4 chapters in one day. Deal with it! :)**

**Without further ado (who says that besides me?), here's chapter 4**

_"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." I smile evilly_

3rd person POV

Uriah looks at Tris nervously. Right when Tris thinks he's going to take his shirt off, he replies to me.

"Where's the cinnamon?"

She smiles and goes to get him a heaping tablespoon of cinnamon.

He looks at it and then plunges it in his mouth. After the first 10 seconds he starts to gag and he spits it out. Everyone besides Uriah are nearly crying from laughing too hard!

"Chris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks, his throat scratchy.

Christina raises her head and says "dare."

"I dare you to go out into the pit and give the first 5 people you see an aunty kiss. You might have to reapply your lipstick a couple times."

"Ok."

She goes down to the pit and sees Eric, Max, and the other 3 leaders. She inwardly cringes but goes and gives all of them aunty kisses. Eric was last, but he punches her as she kissed him. She ran away back to the room to find everyone rolling on the floor in laughter.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen, in my pants!" Marlene pants.

"Enough! Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us what your real name is."

He takes off his shirt. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!"

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Uri."

"YES!" They both shout. Four goes to get the drinks.

"First one to pass out or throw up loses. Ready, set... GO!" Four shouts.

Uriah and Zeke start drinking. By the time Uriah had 5 shots, Zeke had 4. Eventually they both drank the 10th shot and passed out simultaneously.

"Wow." Tris says.

Right then, Uriah gets up and goes to the bathroom and throws up. A couple minutes later, Zeke does the same. After 10 minutes, they're all back in the circle.

"Zeke, it's your turn." Christina reminds him.

"Alright.." Zeke slurs. "Marlene, truth or dare"

"Truth in my pants." Everyone smiles.

Who is your favorite person in this room?"

Marlene starts to look nervous. Her eyes flicker to everyone , but then settles for taking her shirt off.

"Tris, truth or dare, in my pants?"

"Truth."

"What are four's fears?"

She takes off her crop top.

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"After two rounds of truth, dare!"

"I dare you to... give Zeke a piggy back ride!" Tris says, happy with her dare.

"Uh, no. He's drunk, he's twice as me, and I have to smell his alcohol breath. So no." Shauna says as she takes off her shirt.

"Lynn, truth or dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss everyone in here besides me!" Shauna says laughing.

Lynn automatically takes off her shirt.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Lynn says with an evil grin

"Dare!"

Lynn's grin gets bigger. "I dare you to let Four do your hair, Will do your makeup, and Uriah dress you." She finishes smirking.

Christina looks appalled, and then takes off her jacket.

"Aww!" The guys (besides Zeke) chorus.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is your funniest fear?"

Tris takes off her tank top.

She looks around for the next victim. "Zeke , truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, hello, hello! I'm bored so that means another chapter! Also, PLEASE review. I want to know if you like this or not. If not, then I might stop writing. Also tell me what POVs you like best! :)**

**Back to the story!**

Tris POV

_"Zeke, truth or dare?"_

"Dare" he says.

I get a creepy look on my face. "I dare you to go out into the pit in you underwear screaming 'I've just been shot!' if someone tries to help you, punch them and run away."

Zeke gets a weird look on his face. "Uh, alright." He starts to walk to the pit but I stop him.

"I told you to go to the pit _in your underwear_." He sighs, but takes off his shirt and pants.

I grin and follow Zeke and the rest of the group out to the pit. "Start shouting and running now Zeke. And don't stop until someone asks you for help."

Zeke then goes out to make a fool of himself. "I've just been shot! I've just been shot!" Zeke screams, running around. Everyone gives him weird glances until his mom came up to help. O_h, this got so much more entertaining _I think to myself. His mom asks him if he needs help, but he punches her before she can finish her sentence and runs back to us. I could barely see him because my eyes were watering and I was laughing too much.

"Come on guys. Back to the room." Zeke says, trying to get the attention off of him. It didn't work.

We all followed him back to the room, where Zeke starts up the playing again. "Will, truth or dare?" (**AN: oops! I forgot Will was here too! Sorry!)**

"Uhm... Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

Will glared at Zeke, shook his head, and took off his shirt. Christina looked at me confused. I shrugged.

"Uriah! You haven't gone in a while! Truth or dare?" asks Will.

"Dare!" Uriah says eagerly.

"I dare you to text.." I couldn't hear the rest. Will and Uriah both looked over to me grinning

"What?" I asked

"Tris, can I have your phone real quick? I'll give it back." says Uriah. I look over to him suspiciously. I don't trust him with my phone. I still hand it over to him anyway though.

Uriah types something, and then hands it back. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare in my pants."

"I dare you to give everyone that says dare for the next 20 minutes a punch."

"Sweet in my pants! Ok. Four, truth or dare in my pants?" asks Marlene

"Dare." Tobias says. Marlene goes over and punches him.

"I dare you to tell us what faction you came from, in my pants."

Tobias takes off his pants.

"Will, Truth or dare?" Another punch for Tobias.

"Dare." And a punch for will too.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Christina."

"Woohoo! I get to punch Four 3 times!" says Marlene. everyone smiles

Will looks annoyed, but does it anyway. Christina comes out in a t-shirt and pants, when Will comes out in a tank top, bra, skinny jeans, and a jacket. We all laugh at how ridiculous they look.

Will looks at me. "Tris, truth or dare?" Another punch for Will.

"Dare." I reply. Marlene comes over to punch me, but when she does, there's someone holding her back.

_"Why are you punching my little sister?!"_

Caleb.

**AN: how do you guys like this chapter? I had to bring in someone else, but I wanted to vary the normal fourtris way of making Caleb come. Please review! There might be another chapter up later today and definitely one tomorrow. :)**

**Buh-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again1 I'm so bored, because I have no social life, but that means more Candor or dauntless! Please review people! I have over 600 views and only 3 reviews. Let me know what you think! Or I might die! Ok, that might be an exaggeration, but still. :)**

**Back to the story!**

3rd person POV

_"Why are you punching my little sister?!"_

_Caleb._

Everyone bursts out laughing. "Caleb, chill! We're just playing a game of Candor or dauntless!" Tris says, while rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Bu.. But... What about the text?" Caleb splutters out.

Tris stops laughing and looks to Uriah. "What did you text him?"

"Oh, I just told him that you were pregnant with Four's child, and that he left you." Uriah says while smirking.

"Ugh, Uriah, you-" Tris says, but is cut off by Caleb.

"Who's Four?"

Tris takes Caleb over to Four. "Caleb, Four. Four, Caleb. Four is my boyfriend. I am not pregnant, and he is not leaving me. He wouldn't do that to me. Do you think that I would tell you if I was 16 and pregnant?"

"Well, yeah." says Caleb.

"Anyway, since you're here, do you want to play?" asks Tris.

"Play what? And why doesn't he have any clothes on?" Caleb asks and looks at Four like he's seeing him for the first time.

"Candor or dauntless. The penalty is taking off a piece of clothing." Marlene chips in.

"Sure."

"Ok. Tris, I still haven't given you your dare." says Will. "I dare you to sing a song of my choice in the cafeteria. And no, you do not get to put your shirt back on. The rest of us can put our clothes on for this one part though."

Tris thinks about it, and then decides it's not worth stripping. "Let's go." she says.

They all walk down to the cafeteria, where Tris looks at Will. "What song am I singing?"

"How to be a Heartbreaker."

"Alright." Tris says. She gets up on the table and starts shouting. "HEY! Everyone, listen up!"

Everyone's eyes go to Tris. They must be wondering what the first ranked initiate is doing and why she's only in a bra and miniskirt.

"I'm going to be singing a song-" Tris starts, but is cut off by cat-calls and a couple versions of 'are you single'.

"Everyone shut up! And, no, I'm taken." Tris says, smirking. Just after that, she starts singing.

[Verse 1]

"Rule number 1, is that you gotta have fun

But baby when your done,

You gotta be the first to run

Rule number 2, is don't get attached to

Somebody you could lose

So le-let me tell you

[Chorus]

This is how to be a heartbreaker!

Boys, they like a little danger!

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker!

Boys, they like the look of danger!

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

[Verse 2]

Rule number 3, Wear your heart on your cheek

But never on your sleeve

Unless you wanna taste defeat

Rule number 4, gotta be lookin pure

Kiss him goodbye at the door

And leave him wanting more, more

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

Girls, we do whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break

In two, so it's better to be fake

Can't risk losing in love again babe

[Chorus]

Cause I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

The whole cafeteria bursts in applause as Tris takes a bow and runs over to the rest of the group to go back to the room. Once they're there, the room bursts with noise.

"Tris, you were amazing!" Uriah says.

"Yeah." Everyone agrees.

"Thanks." Tris says blushing. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If Zeke proposed, what would you say?"

Shauna looks down blushing like crazy and responds. "Yes."

"Caleb, truth or dare?"

**AN: hey! How do you guys like it? I do not own divergent or how to be a heartbreaker! I'm just a girl with ideas for fanfiction! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Is this my second or third chapter today? I'm losing count! But since I'm STILL bored, I'm going to write another chapter! Also, review, review, review! Tell me what you think! I'm beggin on my knees! Please! (heheh... I love that song... begging on your knees)**

**Story time! :)**

_"Caleb, truth or dare?"_

Tris POV

I can see my brother having a war with himself in his head, trying to figure out what the best option would be. He's so... erudite now. Eventually, he reaches his decision and says, "Truth."

Everyone in the room scoffs and Uriah shouts "Pansycake!" Caleb tries to look scary and glare at everyone, but fails epically.

"Ok... Tris, your brother used to be abnegation, right?" Shauna asks me.

"Yep." I say back

"Ok. What was the most un-abnegation thing you've ever done?" Shauna smiles evilly.

"uh... Ok. I used to be really curious in school and I used to... take books.. from the library... without permission." Caleb says.

"He lies." Oh, Christina. Still getting over Candor.

"I am not!" Caleb defends.

"Yes, you are. That is un-abnegation, but not the most un-abnegation thing that you have ever done." Christina announces.

"Ok, fine. When everyone was asleep, I used to meet Susan and make out."

I look at him in shock. I knew that they flirted terribly with each other, but I didn't know that they took it that far. "You better not have a problem with me and Four then, considering you used to make out with Susan in abnegation." I warned.

"Yes, fine, fine..." Caleb trailed off and looked down sheepishly. I smirk, knowing that I won.

"Uh... Blonde haired boy over there." Caleb says. I give him all of our names for future reference and he gives me a grateful glance. "Will. Truth or Dare"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Christina a makeover." Caleb smirks. Will smiles, but Christina looks furious.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Christina complains.

"No." Everyone says in unison.

"Fine, but only my make-up and hair." she warns Will. He smiles and takes her to the bathroom. we sit there for about 20 minutes until Christina comes out.

Oh. My. God. She looks terrible! Her eye-shadow is up to her eyebrows, blush is covering every centimeter of her cheeks, and her lipstick is completely messed up at the corners of her mouth. Everyone erupts in laughter.

Once everyone calmed down, Christina asked, "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Four says while smirking.

"I dare you to have Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Christina says. I'm confused, because that is perfect for Four and me. but then I realize that she's trying to get back at Caleb, who hates our relationship and made her look hideous. I smirk. Once I sit down, I realize that Four is only in his boxers, and that I only have on my bra and mini-skirt. Caleb and Four also notice. Four smirks and rubs my back, while Caleb's face goes so red, it would put tomatoes to shame.

"Four, it's your turn, in my pants." Marlene prompts.

"Ok. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give your favorite person in this room a kiss."

Zeke goes over and kisses Shauna.

Four watches. "I'm hurt." he says. I snicker.

"It was a close call." says Zeke.

"Uriah, lil bro, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I couldn't help what I did next.

"PANSYCAKE!" I shout

"Shut it Tris. What's my truth?" Uriah asks, obviously annoyed at the use of his own word against him.

"Why did you stay dauntless?"

Uriah looks panicked for a second, but settles for taking off his shirt.

"Caleb, truth or dare? Dare? Ok!" says Uriah, before my brother can say anything.

"Wait, I didn't choose!" Caleb exclaims nervously.

"So? When your in the dauntless compound, you must be DAUNTLESS!" Uriah tells him.

"Ok. What's my dare."

"I dare you to get a tattoo of my choice where ever I choose for it to be."

I beg Caleb in my mind to back out of the dare. Knowing Uriah, it would be his face on Caleb's forehead or something crazy or crazier than that. Thankfully, Caleb takes of his Erudite blue polo.

"Lynn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" replies Lynn.

"I dare you to-" but then he cuts off as I whisper something in his ear. He gets an evil grin.

"I dare you to go give Eric a lap-dance in his office or the first place you find him in your underwear."

Lynn glares at Caleb and then at me and then takes off her pants.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Lynn asks with a smirk on her face

**AN: Hola! Are you impressed with my Spanish vocab? I am going into Spanish 2. ;) On a different topic though, hope you like chapter 7! It's my longest chapter! Please review! If you review, then I will be happy. If I'm happy, then you will get more chapters. If there are more chapters, then there are more things for you to review on! It's a cycle. :) Buh-bye, and I will try to write another chapter tomorrow. No promises though, cause I don't want to promise and then break it. :) Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello fanfiction people! I'm back again! This will probably be the only chapter for today, but who knows. There might still be one in the later afternoon. :) I just don't know. Oh! Since I forgot this in all my other chapter: Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. Do you think that I would be writing fanfiction if I was? No. Since I am not Veronica Roth, I do not own Divergent. :)**

**Now for the chapter!**

Tris POV

_"Tris, truth or dare?" Lynn asks with a smirk on her face._

"Dare." I say evenly. I don't want her to know that I'm nervous about what she might tell me to do. But all the while, her smirk grew bigger.

"I dare you to give anybody in this room besides me or Four a lap dance for, oh, let's say 3 minutes."

I knew Lynn could be evil, but really? This? WHY ME? I start to panic, but then realize that I still have my mini-skirt on. I take it off and sit back down on Fours lap, realizing that we are both only in our undergarments. The thought of this makes me buzz with fear, but something else too. A wanting.** (AN: Is that a quote from Divergent, cause I think it is.) **I look around until my gaze finds Marlene.

"Marlene, Truth or dare?"

"Truth In my pants."

"What was the most embarrassing thing that you have ever done?" I say with a curious look. One that the... erudite have. Marlene looks at me suspiciously (probably about my divergence) before replying.

"Ok, so in dauntless we always party and do random things, right in my pants? Well, I was playing a game with Uri, Zeke, Shauna, and a couple others in my pants. It's a game where you're in the dark and if you scream, you're out in my pants. I was trying to scare someone, so I saw a silhouette in the darkness In my pants. I went up to it, trying to scare it, but when I tapped him, yes it was a guy, I accidentally tapped his balls and he was screaming like a little girl in my pants." Marlene finished. Everyone burst out laughing except for Uri, who stared at the ground blushing.

"What's wrong Uri?" I ask

"Well, uhm... uh, I might have... I was that guy." Uri says.

Everyone starts laughing harder, knowing that Uri and Marlene had huge crushes on each other.

"ENOUGH IN MY PANTS!" Marlene shouts. We all snicker at how that sounds. "Christina, truth or dare in my pants?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Tris pick your clothes for the rest of the week in my pants."

Christina looks panicked shrugs. "Alright. I taught Tris decently by now, so hopefully I should be fine." she says while winking at me. I get an evil grin while thinking of what I'm going to dress her in. This time, she's going to be _my _Barbie doll.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina asks with an evil glint in her eye.

"Dare."

"I dare you to find Eric and tell him that he is the love of your life." Christina finishes with a smirk.

Four looks at Christina, appalled, but I know that he doesn't have a choice because he is only in his boxers. He also seems to notice this because he scowls, lifts me off his lap, stands up, sets me back down, and puts his clothes on.

"Well? Who's coming with me?" He snaps.

"Me!" Me, Uriah, Christina, and Zeke shout simultaneously. Four just rolls his eyes at us and we put our clothes back on.

"Alright, let's go." Four mumbles.

We all follow Four to Eric's office and all I can think is,_ things are about to get a lot more interesting._

**AN: HA! I left ya on a (small) cliffhanger. On a completely different topic, review! I will not post the next chapter until I get 15 reviews. If you review, then there's more chapters to be written! Please give me ideas in the review too! It will make it easier to keep the story going. :) **

**Goodbye until my 13th review! ;) ps: i mm working on that chapter, so right when I get my 15th review, I will post it. ;) (if we get to 15 before, say, 2, I might not be able to update right away. I'm acting like a girl today and going to a mall that's an hour away.) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Woohoo! I got 15 reviews! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I will love you guys forever! :) Here's the next chapter, since you peoples deserve it. :)**

_We all follow Four to Eric's office, and all I can think is, things are about to get a lot more interesting._

Tris POV

We stop in front of Eric's office, and the four of us hide (me, Christina, Uriah, Zeke). Four knocks on the door and Eric answers.

"Why the hell are you here?" Eric asks in disgust. But there was something else in his voice... interest maybe?

"Well... uhm.. you see.." Four starts to say, stumbling over his words. "Eric, you are the... theloveofmylife." Four says quickly.

"Wha?" Eric questions

"Eric, you are the love of my life." replies Four through clenched teeth.

Eric's eyes widen, but then he tries to kiss Four. I almost burst out laughing when I see Christina recording this with a video camera. I let out a snicker and Christina looks me and grins. I look back to Four and Eric in time to see Four punching Eric in the nose, saying "This was a dare, you idiot!"

Four comes back to us, leaving a bleeding Eric behind him. Christina stops videoing and we all burst out laughing, rolling on the ground.

"Come on, let's go back." says a poker-faced Four. We all get up and follow him, laughing all the while.

Page break!

When we get back to the room, we are immediately killed with questions. We don't say anything though, just show them the video.

Everyone is soon rolling on the ground laughing, except Four, who looked angry because he didn't know that we took a video.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Four challenged.

"Dare." Bad choice. Truth would be safer. However, we are dauntless.

"I dare you to delete the video."

Uriah automatically takes his pants off. "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake! Anyway, what do you want right this second?"

Shauna grins and responds immediately. "More clothes." Everyone, even Caleb, laughs.

"Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Dare" He says it more like a question than a statement though.

"I dare you to dress up like a dauntless and act like one for the rest of the time that you are in the compound."

"Ok!" Caleb says. He looks pretty excited, and he goes off with Christina to get clothes. 10 minutes later, he's standing there in a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather belt, and black converes. I snicker, never thinking that I would see my brother look like a dauntless.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, this isn't the truth, but you know Four's real name?"

"Yes." I say calmly.

"Ok. What's Fours real name?"

I pause, stricken. I have to sit on Four's lap, and I'm down to my bra and underwear. If I take one off, I would be exposing myself in front of 5 teenage boys. But I don't want to give away his real name.

"Toby." I say, happy with my answer. Christina's Candor gaze looks to me, probably knowing that I'm lying. I hold her gaze evenly until I say, "Christina, truth or dare?

**AN: YAY! Another chapter done! I hope this lived up to your expectations. :) And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Will Christina be able to figure out who Four is? Will Caleb, since he's 'supposed' to be erudite? I could make this go a couple ways. Tell me what you think in your reviews and give me ideas. :) Thank ya! Also, tomorrow, only expect 1, maybe 2 chapters at the most. Lunch and haircuts! (Why do I have to be such a girl?) **

**Buh-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm pretty sure this is the only chapter you guys will get today. Don't hate me! *covers face with hands* ANYWAY, here's the next chapter and thanks so much to all of my reviewers! :P**

_"Toby." I say, happy with my answer. Christina's Candor gaze looks to me, probably knowing that I am lying. I hold her gaze evenly until I say, "Christina, truth or dare?"_

Tris POV

"Truth." She says. I have a feeling she knows what I'm going to ask.

"Do you know what Four's real name is?" I ask her. She looks at me a bit nervously before replying.

"Yes."

I look back to Tobias and see his gaze full of fear. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" I question her.

"I won't. Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Two words. Dae and reh. **(I spelled it how it sounded there-AN)** Dare!"

Christina smiles. "I dare you to... give a piggyback ride to Uriah, both of you in your underwear, and you go find you're parents and run around them screeching 'Unicorns and rainbows!'. Then run off." Everyone bursts out laughing.

"That's a random dare! But ok!" Zeke says grinning. Uriah is already in his underwear, so Zeke takes off his pants and t-shirt. "Uriah, get over here." Zeke says. Uriah goes over to get on Zeke's back, and they leave to fufill their dare. Me and the rest of the group follow. We use some of the less-used hallways to get to the Pit considering most of us, if not all of us are only in our underwear.

Uriah spots their parents. He tells Zeke and Zeke goes over nervously, carrying Uriah.

"Uriah, Zeke?" their mom says. I peek out from behind a corner. The rest of the group does the same, and I have to stifle a laugh as Uriah and Zeke run around their parents simultaneously screaming "Rainbows and Unicorns!"

After a couple of minutes, they come back and their faces are red as tomatoes. Their parents (and half the people in the Pit) stare after them until they see all of us laughing. I think they get what we're doing, because they just turn around and carry on. We all go back to the room to keep going with the game.

Page break!

"Lynn! you haven't gone in a while! Truth or dare?" Zeke says after they are all settled in the room again.

"Dare." Lynn grumbles.

"I dare you go out to the pit dressed as a ballerina and do a dance!" Zeke smirks.

Lynn mumbles something I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear, but then goes to get a leotard and tutu anyway. When she comes back, she looks ridiculous. We all start to laugh, and then take her out to the Pit to see her embarrass herself.

She goes out and does a couple moves that I have no idea what the names are. Then it looks like she runs out of ideas, because she just stands there. By now, everyone in the Pit is staring at her. She calmly comes back to us, where we don't even to attempt to control our laughter.

We all follow her back to the room, where she glares at us all before starting again. "Caleb, truth or dare?" she asks with an evil glint in her eye.

"tr-uhm... dare." My brother stutters. Bad choice.

"I dare you to call... Who was it? Susan? Yeah. The girl you used to make out with. I dare you to get her to come over here."

My brother just sits there before taking out his phone. I smirked. Whenever Susan gets here, she better be ready for a questioning and some dares that I have ready just for her.

"Susan? Hi it's Caleb... Can you come over?... No... To the dauntless compound, room 346B... Ok. See you soon." Caleb hangs up and glares at Lynn. "Happy?" he snaps

"Ooh, erudite is getting angry! And yes, I'm very happy." Lynn smirks. Caleb just looks at her in disgust before turning back to the rest of us.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Caleb mutters a curse word under his breath. I guess he had a really good dare, and can't think of a good truth.

"Ok.. Uh... What fa-... no... yes. What faction did you come from?" Caleb stutters.

Will looks directly at Caleb and says, "Erudite."

Caleb's mouth drops open, clearly not expecting that. Caleb's new faction is Will's former one. Caleb then smiles after he gets over the shock.

"Ok. Marlene, truth or dare?" Will says

"Erm... Dare!" Marlene says grinning.

"Great." Will exclaims while rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist. "I dare you walk out into the hallway and give the first person you see a hug, refusing to let go until they punch you." Will finishes.

Marlene has a weird look on her face, but still gets up to do the dare. I follow her to make sure she does it right, but no one else does. I guess they don't think it's 'dauntless' enough.

When she get's out into the hall the first person she sees is... Eric. I try to not laugh and get caught as she hugs him. He tries to get out of it by pure strength, but Marlene is a strong girl. After about 5 minutes, I can see he's had enough and punches her in the stomach. She finally releases, and he stalks off. She comes back to me grinning, and we go back to the room and tell the others what happened. They all burst out laughing, until Marlene says,

"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Tris for three minute, right here." She says. What is with everyone trying to get on my brother's bad side? But before Caleb could say no or complain, Four flipped me around on his lap so that I am straddling him and kissed me passionately.

I kiss him back with equal fervor as my hands run up into his hair, and his go down to my hips, and then back up to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. His tounge grazes my lower lip and I don't allow it for a second, teasing him. When I feel his hands tighten on my back and a small groan of frustration come from him, zi finally allow it. His hands trail down to my thighs, rubbing them, and I shiver with want. His lips go down my neck and kiss my three ravens, and I moan. I can hear snickering behind me, but I don't care. All too soon though, the three minutes are up.

"Time's up, lovebirds!" Christina says.

Tobias groans and stops kissing me. I turn back around, and we continue the game.

"Uri-" but was interrupted by a knock on the door. We opened it and it revealed Susan.

**AN: hello again! How did you guys like the fluff scene? And what would Uriah's dare be? And when should I end the game to go to the next day? *sigh* So many questions! You know how you can help? Review! ;) I hope you guys liked the chapter. It's my longest one and over 1,100 words, not including these authors notes! Anyway, I gotta go, and you probably have something else to read besides my long author's note. **

**Buh-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey-o! I can't really think of what to say in this authors note, so here's the story!**

Tris POV

_"Uri-" but was interrupted by a knock on the door. We opened it and it revealed Susan._

"Here she is!' Caleb says. Susan blushes and goes over to him, not used to having a lot of attention on her. She stayed abnegation, so no wonder she is uncomfortable.

"Everyone, this is my old neighbor, Susan." I say way too dramatically. Everyone laughs. Even Susan lets out a little giggle. "Susan, this is Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and you already know me and Caleb." I say wiggling my eyebrows. Everyone once again laugh while Susan and Caleb blush redder than tomatoes.

"We're playing truth or dare." Caleb says. "Do you want to join?"

I know that it's selfish to play games in abnegation, but it's also selfish to deny someone's request. I guess Susan thinks that the latter is worse, because she replies to Caleb with a soft-spoken "Yes."

Caleb and I grin, and she takes a seat next to Caleb. Everyone else goes back to their spots, and Four starts again. "Uriah, truth or dare?

"You of all people, except my brother, should know that I am Dauntless. DARE!" Uri replies.

"Alright." Four says with his scary instructor face on. "I dare you to go to the training room, and you have to hit the bulls-eye 10 out of 10 times with a gun, or else you have to do 500 sit-ups and 100 push-ups."

"What, are you trying to get me stronger?" asks Uriah. Four shrugs. "Ok, let's go. I have some bulls-eyes to make!" exclaims an excited Uriah. We all chuckle, and then follow him to the training room.

We all get to the training room and Uriah picks up a gun. He shoots 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times, all making the bulls-eye. 6, 7, 8, and 9 go the same way. Then Uriah breathes for his last shot and everyone holds their breath. Uriah shoots and it's... right outside the bulls-eye.

Everyone stares in shock until Four says "500 sit-ups and 100 push-ups. Now."

Page break!

We all got back to the room after Uri's dare, Zeke having to carry Uriah, because he said that his "abs" were on fire.

"Susan, truth or dare?" Uri asks painfully.

"Da-truth!" She says, quickly changing her answer. She might be abnegation, but she's smart for choosing truth.

"How long have these make-out sessions with Caleb been going on?" Uriah asks with a curious look.

Susan glares at Caleb. I think that they both did not want to tell anyone about this, considering that it's selfish in abnegation. Caleb sees her look and says "Hey! I couldn't help it! It was a truth!" she continues to glare at him while he says this, but turns her attention back to Uri when he's done.

"Since we were 13." She replies smoothly. My mouth drops. They've been making out for _3 years_?! Less than a year, I can understand why he would not tell me. But three? I turn an ask Caleb,

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because! What I did was selfish!" He defends. I have a feeling that that's not all it is though.

"Uhh... You." she says pointing at Shauna. I give her the names of all of us, like I did for Caleb. "Oh. Shauna. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What faction would you have picked if you didn't pick Dauntless?"

Shauna sits there with a thoughtful look on her face. "Uhm... I would have probably picked Amity, because if I did, then I could have gone pro for tap dancing. Like I said at the beginning of the game." She adds, looking at me and Uri.

Everyone looks at her shocked, besides me and Uriah. Amity is the polar opposite of Dauntless, and they didn't know about her tap dancing. She ignores the looks and continues on with the game.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to..."

**AN: That's the end of this chapter! What should Shauna dare Tris to do/ I'm starting to run out of decent ideas, so I'm probably going to turn this into a no war story in the next couple of chapters. So... yeah. You guys are lucky that I finished this today. I had a hard time figuring out the truths and dares. :) Until my nest chapter! (Ps: who says that? Until next time... huh.)**

**Buh-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm so sorry! I was hoping to never do a chapter that's only an authors note. You guys deserve another chapter. But, I'm having a writers block on this story, and I have my middle school open house tonight, so there's not going to be an update tonight. There might be an update tomorrow, but that depends if I can get my mind together enough to write the chapter! :) Also, school starts in less than a week and club volleyball tryouts are in less than 2. So updates will become less frequent.**

**Again, I'm so sorry, but I will definitely have a chapter up by the end of tomorrow! **

**PS: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I have 30 now, and I love you all1 But, I'm greedy, so I want more. :)**

**Buh-bye till tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Since you waited so long, I'm not going to bore you with a long authors note (That was last chapter!) so here's the story! :)**

_"Tris, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"Ok. I dare you to..."_

Tris POV

"I dare you to, with a blindfold on, put on lipstick, eye-shadow, and blush on!" Shauna tells me.

I look at her weirdly. Where does she come up with that? I shrug and say "Ok."

Christina gives me the make-up, while Uriah blindfolds me. I take the make-up from Christina, one item at a time. I feel for the first item. Lipstick. I put it up to my lips, and feel myself move it around. By the way everyone is laughing, I'm probably doing terrible. I take the next item, which is blush. I take the brush and put it on, probably putting it all over my cheeks. Last, I take the eye-shadow. Since I have a blindfold on, I pull it down a little bit to reveal my eyes, but keep them closed. I put the eye-shadow on and open my eyes. Everyone bursts into hysteria.

I look at myself in the mirror. I can tell what they're laughing about now! I have lipstick where blush should be, because I did terrible on the corners of my mouth. My blush is up to my forehead, and so is my eye-shadow. I sigh, and go back to sit down.

"Susan, truth or dare?" **(AN: I'm going to do Susan a little more than the others, cause she just joined)**

"Uh... Dare." she says, a little hesitant. I guess she thinks that, because it's me, I won't give her to hard a dare.

"I dare you to make out with Caleb. You used to in abnegation." I smirk.

She looks at me like I'm crazy. Her abnegation shows through though, because she takes off her baggy grey top, to reveal the tight grey top that is identical to the one that I was wearing on the first day of initiation.

"Erm... Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I think that he's thinking what I'm thinking.

"I dare you to... Oh... I don't know! Tell one of these girls that they are the love of your life." Yep. We were right. Susan can't come up with a hard dare to save her life. Zeke goes over to Shauna and says those words. She blushes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Four! Truth or dare, my friend?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts out. We all laugh, except Susan, who looks confused.

"Pansycake is an old dauntless term, and means something along the lines of coward. Uriah's trying, key word _trying_, to bring it back." I explain to a confused Susan. Her expression clears and she laughs with the rest of us.

"What faction are you from."

Four looks stricken. He's only in his boxers because he avoided this question twice. He sighs and says, "What I say can never be repeated."

Everyone nods.

Four speaks again. "Abnegation."

**AN: Sorry for the usual dare! I just had to have Susan figure him out, because she didn't hear the earlier dare where Tris said Four's name is Toby. Where Christina found out. Yeah. I'll definitely have another chapter up tomorrow, and I'm sorry for the wait for this one, and for the shortness of it! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! It makes me happy. :)**

**Buh-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello! There is a new chapter after this (stupid) authors note! So, ya know, I'll be kind and let you read it. :)**

_Four speaks again. "Abnegation."_

Tris POV

Everyone gasps in shock. Some look at him like they know who he is. Others look as confused as they did before.

"Wait, so you're.." Susan starts, but then she see's my look. She shuts up quickly and looks down to her feet, blushing.

"If you know what my name is, get over here, and whisper it in my ear. I don't want you giving it to anyone that doesn't know." Four orders. Christina, Will, Caleb, Susan, and Shauna come up to Four.

Since I'm close enough, I can hear their answers. All 5 of them guess correctly, and all 5 have the same look of shock after they find out that they are right.

"So, what is said is true?" Caleb asks. Always Erudite. Always.

"Yes."

Caleb, Susan, Will, Christina, and Shauna all gasp. Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene sit there with confusion on their faces, and I am just sitting here calmly, since I knew it all along.

"Is he one of your four fears?" Shauna asks.

"Yes."

Everyone looks sad for a moment, until Uriah pipes up. "What the hell is his real name?!"

All of us laugh, until Four says, "Tobias. Tobias Eaton."

Everyone freezes after that, but then Uriah and Zeke have spazz-attacks.

"Wait, so is this tr-" "What was it li-" "What happ-" they say, until Tobias shuts them up.

"Shut up! Yes, it's true. My dad used to beat me. He is one of my four fears, and what he did to me in my childhood punishments are a cause for two others."

"What did he do to you?" Marlene whispers.

"He locked me in a tiny closet, explaining my claustrophobia. He also made me hang from our second story window, which shows my fear of heights."

Zeke snaps his fingers. "So that's why you never went zip-lining with us! You were afraid!"

"Yes, but I swear. If any of this information goes outside of this room, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Tobias threatens. All I do is grin. I've kept his secret long enough.

"Ok." They all mutter. I check my watch, and find that it's 2:00 am. Caleb sees me doing this, looks at his phone, and also finds the time. He realizes that he should get going because he says, "I have to get back to Erudite. Susan should probably get back to Abnegation too."

"Do you want to know the way to the trains?" I ask.

"Yes please." Susan speaks softly. **(AN: Heheh... alliteration.)**

"Ok. Follow me." I order. I show them to the trains, and then go back to the room, where I only see Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias.

"All the girls went home." Uriah explains.

"You forgot to say Will." I say, with a confused expression.

"I know." Uriah smirks. I smile, put all my clothes back on, and then take Tobias by the hand, and we go back to his apartment. It's still only the day after initiation ended, so I have to sleep in the dorms.

"Tris, you can stay the night here, if you want." Tobias says, his eyes hopeful.

I smile softly. "Ok." is my witty reply. He tosses me one of his tee shirts, and I go to the bathroom to change. I pull all of my clothes off, minus my underwear and bra, and pull the over-sized tee shirt over my head. It mid-thigh, covering my bottom, but not much more.

I go out to find Tobias already in sweats, and no shirt. I smile and get onto the bed. He wraps his arms around me, and I tuck my head into his chest. We fall asleep just like that.

**AN: How'd you like their reactions? Yes, I decided to turn this into a no war fanfic, but there weren't many more truth or dare ideas that I could think of. I might just skip to the next initiation next chapter, but I haven't decided. I probably will though. Expect another chapter tomorrow! **

**Buh-bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Actually, I'm probably just going to do a sequal. The first chapter of it will hopefully be up tomorrow! The update times will hopefully be the same, unless I have a writers block. I don't know what it's going to be called, but that can be decided tonight! :) I will try to update that story every day, but if not, then there will be every other day updates. ;) So, just saying, no more candor or dauntless. But there will be a sequel! See you tomorrow on my next story! **

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
